


Gimme Twice [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Ten. Steve wants ten.At first, Bucky thought he could easily do ten. He’s done it himself loads of times, to even higher numbers than that. Ten is easy.Turns out, ten with Steve is not easy.





	Gimme Twice [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gimme Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788688) by [iisaax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisaax/pseuds/iisaax). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/c86v82y6b244g47/Gimme_Twice.mp3/file>


End file.
